


孽缘6

by Tianyuan



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianyuan/pseuds/Tianyuan





	孽缘6

被放在床上的时候，孟鹤堂难受的扭着身子，浑身燥热感加重，周九良就那样居高临下的看着，直到孟鹤堂的手伸向早已僵硬的欲望，准备自力更生的时候，他这才伸手去把孟鹤堂的双手拽住，压了上去。

“给……给我……我，要……”孟鹤堂止不住的喘息，也不看身上的人是谁，伸手胡乱的摸着，

周九良眸子暗了下去，压低了声音，诱哄的语气：“告诉我，你要什么？”

“你。”孟鹤堂随口的一个字，彻底点燃了欲火。

孟鹤堂身体泛红，双手被周九良禁锢在头顶，难受的要命，偏偏周九良有异于常人的耐心。

仔细的吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，手开始在孟鹤堂身上游走，这人身体光滑的要命，因为药物的原因，下身早已湿了一大片，周九良几乎毫不费力的就把手指送进去，感受到异物入侵，孟鹤堂开始不安分的扭动着身子。

周九良低头啃咬他的脖子，小声的劝：“别动，很快就好了。”又是几根手指送进去，几乎没怎么费力，本来还怕伤到孟鹤堂，看来这药还不错。

“啊……别……难受……啊……”孟鹤堂断断续续的喘着。

周九良满意他的叫声，确切来说应该是闷哼声，抽出手指，上面沾着的肠液滴在床上，周九良握着孟鹤堂的腰，把自己的东西一寸寸的缓慢的塞进去，让他可以深刻的感受的到进入内部的异物那种细细的触感。

孟鹤堂扭动着臀部，试图摆脱这种折磨，周九良突然一个用力，把欲望全部塞进去，这种感觉难受的要命，孟鹤堂痛呼了一声，开始剧烈挣扎。

“别乱动！！”周九良使劲的按住他，断断续续的抽插着，低头吻住孟鹤堂因为疼痛流出来的眼泪，不甘心的问了一句：“我是谁？孟哥，你看看我是谁？”

他动作带着些狠厉，撞的孟鹤堂头发丝都在颤抖，听到问话，孟鹤堂勉强睁开双眼，神智依旧不清楚，却喊出来一个名字：“航……航航……”

周九良动作猛的停顿，满脸的惊喜和不敢相信，随之而来的是更剧烈的抽插。

缺氧和下身的愉悦感抑止了孟鹤堂继续的挣扎，只剩下低声的哭泣：“要坏了……坏了……，求你，慢一点……”

乳白色的液体射出来，周九良看着孟鹤堂的分身软下去的模样，更加兴奋，附在孟鹤堂耳边轻笑：“用后面都能射出来，两年不见，孟哥你还真是长本事了。”

再昏昏沉沉的脑子也因为这句话清醒了许多，孟鹤堂看着压在自己身上的人，惊讶至极：“你，你是……航航？”

“现在才认出来吗？行，也不算晚，那就继续！”周九良将他翻过来，换了个趴着的姿势，伸手拍了一下孟鹤堂的腰：“脑子记不住我，身体倒是记得清楚，既然这样，那在帮你加深一下印象吧。”

前一次情事距现在的时间太短，加上被周九良从体内触弄敏感点，孟鹤堂的情欲轻易的被再次逼上高潮，呼吸渐渐急促，不知如何是好的手只能紧紧的抓住床单，任由周九良在背后动作。

被他灼热的欲望抵着的腰痛到极致，一时间无法反抗，孟鹤堂有心叙旧，可现在实在不是时候，只好放松自己，完全的接纳周九良。

欲望再次到极致的时候，被周九良伸手扼制，孟鹤堂双眼通红的呜咽着，却只有低声下气的求他：“放手……”

周九良在床上冷漠的要命：“孟哥，说得要尊重一些！”

“呃……求你让我……出来……”

“可以。”


End file.
